


Loki and the Impossible Trials of Highschool

by SarcasticMonte



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Loki-centric, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, everyone is human, pet dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticMonte/pseuds/SarcasticMonte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki starts a new life in a new school. Along the way, he navigates through many things, such as; teenage hormones, parties, love interests, bullies, lots of yogurt, and a certain brother that really shouldn't be driving. To think, It's only sophomore year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized words are a character's thoughts, and not verbally expressed.

 

 

It wasn't every morning that Loki Odinson woke up with a headache, but when he did, it usually meant to stay the day with him. He looked over to his alarm clock and noticed that he had woken up just before it was set to go off. Loki then looked around his room. It was more spacious than the room of his old home. Change wasn't something easy for Loki, but he liked to believe he was happy for his mother's promotion. Even if this promotion made the family uproot and move to California.

For as long as Loki could remember, he grew up in Marlow. Living with his parents and four brothers; Thor, Bragi, Tyr, and Baldr. His father, Odin, owned a jewelers company, and his mother worked in design. For a while the business worked for them until Odin wanted to be internationally known for his work.

Loki knew what today was. It was going to be his first day at a new school. He quickly showered and changed into an emerald green t-shirt with black skinny jeans.  _'Why not wear skinny jeans every day? I'm fourteen, and can still get away with it,'_  Loki thought to himself as he looked in the floor length mirror.

Running down stair to the kitchen, Loki made himself a quick breakfast. The boy hummed as he ate the cherry Greek yogurt with chia seeds mixed in. Coffee wasn't an option this morning. Loki loved coffee, but that's the problem. He didn't have time to savor it this particular morning.

A few minutes later, Loki could hear what sounded like a voluptuous elephant walking down the stairs. The loud footsteps stopped as Bragi, Thor, and Baldr walked into the kitchen. That was Loki's queue to move to one of the barstools before his brothers got too aggressive with the cereal and pop tarts.

"Loki, is Tyr up yet? He knows he is to drive us to school," Bragi asked his brother.

Loki thought of this for a moment. "I do not remember seeing him this morning," 

"Go awaken him, Loki! I will give you thirty dollars if you throw those burnt cookies at him. The ones he attempted to bake last evening!" Thor directed excitedly, as he pulled a bag of cookies from a cabinet to sit on the counter next to Loki.

The situation was too much for Baldr as he laughed at the ridiculous offer. 

"I'll add an additional thirty dollars to the agreement if you truly do it, Loki," Said Bragi to his little brother. "I know you need money for that laptop you've been wanting."

It was stupid to even consider, but Loki knew they could have asked him to do much worse. He opened the bag of blackened chocolate chip cookies and grabbed a handful. 

"You two best pay up, afterwards," Loki hissed to the two, before going back upstairs.

Tyr's room was the last door on the right of the hall. Loki put his ear up to the door in case Tyr was already awake. _'Maybe, if I throw them swift enough, I can run away before he realizes who threw burnt cookies at him,'_  Loki thought. Nothing about the plan was discreet, but Loki didn't care too much any how. It was almost time to leave for school, so he might as well dually gain something from this.

Loki etched his nails into the edge on the doorknob, and turned the lock to the right. There was a click, telling the teen that the door was now unlocked. He slowly opened the door without making a sound. Tyr's bed was right next to the door, so Loki could see him as soon as he peaked in. Tyr's alarm clock chose that moment to announce the day. 

Tyr jolted from his sleep and looked at Loki who was half in his room. The next thing he knew, something hard was thrown at his head and arm. Looking down, Tyr saw it was the confections he had baked last night. When Tyr looked back towards the door, Loki was gone.

"Loki, what the hell? Your going to get it!" Tyr shouted to the door, as he jumped out of bed. 

Loki ran down the stairs looking terrified.  _'What did I do?'_  He thought. He didn't want to let Tyr catch him, but when the alarm went off, Loki had panicked.

   
Walking into the kitchen, Loki found his brothers in a fit of laughter. Clearly, they had heard Tyr yell after him. 

"Our dearest older brother! It pleases us that you are ready to drive us to school, though I do not think it wise to undertake this duty whilst in boxer-briefs," Baldr greeted his annoyed brother. 

Tyr huffed and replied, "Why can't Thor drive you lot to school? He's of age."

"you should know, Tyr. It was legal when we still lived in Marlow. Now that we live in The States, I'm required to take their driving exams," Thor reminded his brother.

Tyr grabbed the car keys from off the kitchen counter. "Sense Loki was so graceful in awaking me, I'll be driving as I am," Tyr declared, as he took his half naked self to he garage.

"On second thought!" Tyr shouted as he ran back inside and opened up a coat closet. He took out a red and grey striped business tie, and put it on. Then he put on a navy blue news boy cap. After that, he walked straight back to the garage and got into the car.

Loki thanked Valhalla that Baldr briefly distracted Tyr. The teen used that time to collect his earnings from Thor and Bragi. He then turned back to Tyr when he heard his name being mentioned. 

The next thing Loki knew, they were all in the car, driving down the road. Tyr was at the wheel in his underwear with a hat and tie on. To top it all off, Tyr popped open the dash compartment and pulled out a thick cigar and started smoking it.  _'Gods, kill me now,'_  Loki begged.

 

The school was only three miles from the house, yet they were the most agonizing three miles of Loki's life. Tyr really wanted to end his life with embarrassment. Then Tyr slipped in a Ke$ha CD, as he rolled down all the windows on the van. Loki sunk even further into his seat, as Tyr started to sing along to 'Dinosaur'.

Bragi seamed to be the only other person enjoying the show as he recorded everything with his phone while sitting shotgun. Thor looked slightly scarred, while Baldr was fairly passive to the situation. 

The van stopped at the school, and Loki had never exited a vehicle quicker in his life. The red faced teen didn't even look back as he quickly made his way through the front doors. 

Loki stopped at the classroom door as he double checked his class schedule. 'First period, Language Arts. With Dr. Roderick Kingsley. Room 302' Loki looked at the plaque above the door that read '302', and walked into the room.

Loki tried to ignore the small crowd in the front of the class, and went to claim a seat in the back. The teen wouldn't mind making friends; he just didn't feel like putting in the effort today. Instead, Loki pulled out a book from his pack and began to read.

More and more kids started coming in, and filled the empty seats. A tall boy with short blonde hair, sat next to Loki. The tall boy looked around the classroom at all the commotion. Then he looked at Loki, and seamed to become a bit confused.

"Hey," the boy said pointedly to Loki.

Loki looked up from his book to see the boy who had interrupted his reading. The guy reminded him a bit of Thor, except for his hair was shorter than Thor's, and his blue eyes were a bit paler. Loki would have continued to read if the guy's expression didn't look so persistent. 

"Hi?" Loki answered back. 

The boy with the blue eyes introduces himself, "The name's Wade Wilson. Yourself?" 

"Congratulations. My name is Loki Odinson," Loki replies. 

"You look so young to be in an advanced writing class. I'm a senior and I'm only taking this class, because of scholarship requirements. Writing is what I suck most at, like five at a time. Anyways, what grade are you in?" Wade asked the smaller teen next to him.

"I'm in 10th Grade, but I don't know the specific name for it," Loki told Wade.

Wade smirks at Loki, and tells him, "Well aren't you just the cutest sophomore that I've ever seen!"

On that comment, Loki went back to his book. Wade was too deft for what Loki considered 'stimulating company', so continuing conversation would just give false hope.

Dr. Kingsley introduced himself to the class and proceeded to call attendance. He then passed out papers to his students with the class syllabus. He spent the rest of class explaining how they would be learning and reading new literature instead of beloved classics. 

The day went on for Loki being introduced to his classes. Second period was gym class with Coach Logan. Next was Algebra II with Mr. Mozzie. After math class was lunch, where he heard a lot of students discussing a 'back to school party'. Then, after lunch was U.S. history class with Mr. Lehnsherr. Last of all was Chemistry with Mr. Xavier.

Loki walked into Chemistry class and sat down, once again, in the back. Mr. Xavier, however, had different plans.

"Don't get too comfortable, class. I now ask that everyone sit as closely to the front as they can. Everyone in the back, please, come up and sit with your classmates in the front," Mr. Xavier instructed.

Loki internally whined before taking a seat next to a boy in the second row of seats. A girl then sat on the other side of Loki. Eventually everyone accumulated round the front of the classroom. 

Mr. Xavier smiled at his students before musing, "Ah, that is much better. Such young minds ready to soak up the glory of chemistry."

After handing out the syllabus to his student, he had a lot less to say than the other teachers that day. He then gave his students permission to 'converse civilly' with one another until it was time for dismiss the school day. 

Loki was a good bit in his book, when the people seated next to him started talking too loud for his liking.

"With all due respect, Tony, why the hell did you invite the entire school to your 'back to school party'?", a red head girl asked the boy seated to Loki's right.

Loki looked at this 'Tony' in question. He looked to be a boy his age, but a little shorter with brown hair and eyes. Tony faked a hurt look before replying to the girl, "I technically didn't invite the 'entire school'. I only told five people; you, Clint, Steve, Bruce, and Rhodey. Bruce understands what a 'plus one' is. Stevie Wonder also knows of the ancient laws of a 'plus one'. You know the rules, and so does Rhodey. All who is left is Clint, and you know him best Nat! When he takes his hearing aid out, a 'plus one' turns into a 'plus one thousand'." 

"Your dad is going to kill you this time, Tony. As long as you know it's all on you, then the only advice I can say is to live it up this Friday," the girl tells him.

Tony laughs at his friend's very serious warning, and tells her, "Nat, have you met me? I live to piss my dad off and give him grey hairs. It is going down Friday night. Maybe I'll even get a hot date."

"I thought all of your dates didn't like your short... aspects," Natasha teased her friend.

Tony looked a bit taken back, then replied, "Did you just crack an innuendo joke? Tsk. I could so get a hot date! Watch."

Tony then faces Loki and asks, "So, you wanna be my hot date this Friday. Sorry if I come on too strong, but you'd look delicious in a little black dress."

Loki fixed the boy a raised brow expression. _'Is he serious? Is he jesting? Do I truly look that feminine?'_  He asked himself. People have mistaken him as a girl before, but not to the point of flirting. This 'Tony' was giving him another headache.

"I personally don't ever plan to wear a dress," Loki finally replied to him.

Tony was taken back once again. That certainly wasn't a girl's voice. He looked to Natasha who didn't look surprised at all. She knew Loki wasn't a girl, but that didn't mean she disliked her friend's shock. Tony then looked back at Loki as he tried to grasp something to say.

"If it's any consolation, you're still hot. Be my date at my party this Friday night?” Tony asked with a little more confidence towards the end.

Now it was Loki's turn to be shocked. He turned his face towards the desk as his face flushed a deep red. Then he felt angry.  _'How dare he play with me?'_  Loki thought as he quickly got out of his seat to leave class.

Mr. Xavier was fixing to call out for him to come back, but the dismissal bell came quicker. Then Tony got up and ran after his mysteriously beautiful male acquaintance.

Tony caught site of the raven haired boy and ran up to him. They were both now in front of the school where the student's rides picked them up.

"Look. I really wasn't trying to insult or embarrass you. I was serious. I swear on my A.I. that I think you are very attractive. If you don't like other guys, then just say so. If you don't like other guys then I'm also sorry for making you feel uncomfortable," Tony rambled out to the boy, all at once.

Loki took a deep breath then looked at Tony.

 "My name is Loki, by the way," he tells Tony.

Tony gives a light laugh and replies, "Well, Loki, I'm Tony. Would you still like to go to my party Friday? Being my hot date or not is also entirely up to you."

"I'll think about it... Gods kill me please," Loki trailed off as he caught sight of a certain parked van.

Tony looked to where Loki was facing and saw a bleached blonde haired man clad in boxer briefs, thigh high tights, garter belt, business tie, and a floppy news boy hat. It seamed like the guy crawled on top of his car from the skylight window, and decided to pose. The man looked utterly ridiculous.

   
"That guy has balls. Do you know him?" Tony asked his new friend, as he laughed at the spectacle.

"Loki! I'm high! Get your ass in the car, or walk home!" Tyr yelled to his youngest brother from on top of the van.

Loki didn't look back at Tony as he ran towards the van and quickly got in the back seat. There, he saw Tyr climbing through the window and into the driver's seat. The drive home was much the same as the drive to school. Tyr lit up a cigar, rolled down the windows, and popped in a CD. His passengers being forced to listen to him sing along with more Ke$ha. Bragi laughed the whole way home while. Baldr snickered and tried hard not to show how much it amused him. Thor, for his part, was asleep and leaning against Loki.

 _'Best first day of school ever,'_  Loki mused, as he grimaced at Thor's impossible weight placed on him.

 

 

(*Author's note* It's arguable if Tyr and Bragi are biologically Odin's sons. I'm just not going to go into detail about their parentage, but I do wish for them all to be brothers for this fanfiction.) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we see how the rest of the day went from Loki and Tony's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized words are thoughts, and are not spoken words from the characters.

 

 

As soon as Loki got home, he went straight to his room and locked the door.  The teen dropped his back pack down beside his door, as he took a deep breath. He then went to the aquarium at the far left corner of his room, and slid off the mesh lid. Then, Loki put his hands in the cage, and pulled out his favorite little companion in the whole world. Loki carried his pet back to his bead where he placed him down.

“Oh, Dugan, you’re the only one who understands me,” Loki tells his companion, as he sits down next to him. “I’ve told you this plenty of times before, but I shall say it again. People are idiots. That is why I am so glad that you are not human. Oh, you must hear what people have done today.”

Dugan shuffled backwards, and tilted his head up, as he looked at Loki with his bright orange eyes. The bearded dragon knew in that moment that his human would be talking for a while. Dugan couldn’t complain. Loki usually went to pick him yummy dandelions, afterwards. That’s usually how he didn’t die of boredom when Loki felt like venting. He’d just keep reminding himself of a certain yellow flower waiting for him.

Loki looked at his favorite lizard companion. Dugan licked the bed before walking forward, and climbing onto Loki’s lap.

“Well, one thing is for certain, Dugan. My brother stepped up his torture game. What’s worse is that I think he likes wearing obscene things,” Loki told the lizard, as he pet Dugan’s rough back.

Loki took a deep breath and continued to rant to Dugan, “Then there was school today! Let me just tell you, Dugan. After escaping Tyr, I was directed to the student counselor, where I received my class schedule. Then, I went to my first class, which was Language Arts. This teacher, Dr. Kingsley, is mental. Whenever he wasn’t explaining what we would be learning, he was commenting on how he hated his job and wife.”

As a reply, Dugan got up and ran over and onto a pillow. He then proceeded to bob his head before slowly stilling his movement.

“I know, right? What a complete dunce! Then there was this guy in Dr. Kingsley’s class. He is too perverted for my likings, and he calls me cute. He’s so annoying, Dugan. When class ended, he kept trying to hugs me and stuff. The hell is that all about?” Loki asks his reptilian companion.

Then Loki thought of the rest of his day and had remembered something else to say to Dugan. “My next class that day was Gym. The teacher’s name was Coach Logan. We were all running laps when a boy stopped and approached the coach. The guy was just asking for the time, but instead of answering, Coach Logan just growled. It scared the poor boy half to death. After the scared boy started running again, I started talking to him. I know, right? I actually initiated the talking, Dugan. His name was Peter. He’s in the ninth grade. He also really likes photography. He showed me some pictures after class, and they were really good. Peter looked younger than the other ninth graders I saw. Maybe he skipped a grade or two.” Loki concluded.

Loki wanted to tell Dugan about his whole day but he couldn’t stop thinking about a certain boy with warm brown eyes and a mischievous attitude.

“All right, Dugan, I can’t wait to tell you what a really want to say. I’m just going to do it,” Loki declared, as he suddenly stood up and walked to the other end of the room before turning around to look back at Dugan.

“Someone had mistaken me for a girl today. Can you believe that, Dugan? The assumption was tied to a flirt, too. I don’t know why I care so much. I don’t mind that I look a tad feminine. It just felt different when I heard it from Tony. I don’t know. Maybe it is, because I find him attractive, but that doesn’t matter. Tony seems like a guy who’s full of himself. What do you think, Dugan?” The teen asked his companion.

Loki sat down and asked his lizard another question, “I’ve never liked another boy before. Dugan, what do I do?”

Dugan, for his part, was cuddled up in a blanket by the end of his human’s rant. The dragon tilted his head towards Loki, as if thinking, _‘Oh, you’re still talking?’_

Loki sighed and turned away from Dugan, as he looked into the floor length mirror that was beside his closet door. The teen took a hair tie from off his dresser, and looked back at the mirror while he put his hair into a single braid. The Dutch braid was loosely done from his left ear, down to his right shoulder. _‘Ah, that’s much better,’_ Loki thought.

“Loki! Mother requests that you come downstairs for supper!” Loki heard Thor shout from outside Loki’s bedroom door.

Loki huffed before responding, “One moment, Thor! I must put Dugan up and wash up!”

“All right, hurry up! We’re having Salmon patties and greens for dinner!” Thor informed his younger brother before going back downstairs.

This catches Loki’s attention. _‘What in Helheim is a Salmon patty?’_ Loki inwardly wondered. Something like this has happened before, sense they moved to their new home. His mother, Frigga, was a friendly person. She especially liked to converse with people at local food markets. These people would tell Frigga meal ideas, and she would instantly have to try them.

Loki picked Dugan up and placed him back inside the aquarium. Then Loki left his room to wash his hands in the bathroom that was down the hall. After he deemed himself clean of reptilian germs, he walked down stairs and in the family dining room.

Everyone was seated at the table when Loki walked in. The room smelled faintly of olive oil. To Loki’s gratitude, Tyr was finally wearing civilized clothing. The teen walked over, and sat at the only available seat left, right between Frigga and Baldr.

The family then started plucking things from the assorted foods to put on their plait, as Frigga began explaining, “Now, everyone. You all must tell me how the Salmon patties turned out. I got the idea from a nice young lady at the grocery store today. She said it was delicious and easy for big families, so it made sense to me to try it.”

Loki looked at the food on his plate; blended salad greens, mashed potatoes, steamed carrots, and a fried piece of what he assumed was a Salmon patty. He cut a piece off and put it in his mouth. Then Loki’s eyes went wide as he discovered that it was very good. The teen usually wasn’t one for greasy food at all, but there was something different about this.

Frigga laughed at her youngest son as he hummed in contentment with the newest addition to the family meal. She then said proudly, “Well, I guess that I did a fine job, from the sounds of it.”

“I trust that all you boys had a good first day of school,” Odin said pointedly to the four sons.

“Aye, we did have a swell day,” Bragi replied. Then he added, “Also, Tyr was very gracious to drive us this passed morning. I felt that it was a most appropriate and well needed bonding experience.”

Odin and Frigga looked pleased to know this.

“Ah. Yes, and speaking of my eldest son. Tyr, have you thought any more on going to college? Perhaps even a job to catch onto some life experiences?” Odin enquires to Tyr.

“I have actually applied for some jobs today, after I took them all to school,” Tyr told his farther, who seemed a bit surprised.

“What kind of establishments did you apply for, Tyr?” Odin asked his son.

“I’ve applied for a cashier position at a local antique shop, and applied at a convenience shop,” Tyr replied before going back to his meal.

Supper soon ended for the family, and tonight was Thor an Baldr’s turn to clean the dirtied dishes.

Loki went straight back up to his room after supper. Dugan was snuggled up in a corner of his cage fast asleep. The teen went to the window at the end of his room and looked out. The sun was just barely setting. Then the idea came to Loki, _‘I should sneak out and go exploring.’_

It wouldn’t be the first time that he snuck out and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. Loki unplugged his lizard’s heating lamps, and told Dugan goodnight. Then Loki discretely walked downstairs and snuck into the guest bedroom that was right next to the stair.

Loki passed through the empty guest bedroom and went to the door that connected to the outside world. The teen quietly opened the door, and stepped outside, careful to close it back just as quietly. The door opened on the right side of the house, so Loki walked around to get to the street.

“Loki, what are you doing out here?” Loki heard the whisper as soon as he stepped out into the front of the house. The startled teen turned around and saw that the whisper had come from Bragi.

“I was fixing to go on a walk. Yourself?” Loki questioned back.

“Then let us go together, and be ‘partners in crime’ for the night,” Bragi quietly suggested.

Loki grinned and replies, “Alright, then let us go.”

Loki didn’t mind Bragi’s company. He rather liked Bragi and Baldr more than Thor and Tyr. Sometimes, Tyr and Thor were just too random and annoying for Loki to handle.

The two passed by a couple of houses before they were both comfortable enough to talk with full volume again.

“I fear that Tyr actually likes people looking at him half naked,” Says Bragi. Then he chuckles at the memory.

How do you find it so hilarious?” Loki asked him.

Bragi laughed some more before replying, “Ridiculous things give me the tickles, I suppose. I know you rather think it annoying and embarrassing. I also found it irritating when I was younger, but I learned to just laugh at his antics. Like this evening, for example; he said that he applied for a job at a convenience store. Well, that’s not what he told me after school.”

Loki raised a brow at Bragi, and asked, “What did he apply for?”

“The question isn’t ‘what’, but ‘where’,” Bragi paused as he let the information sink in before continuing, “Tyr applied at Night Bells. It’s the name of an adult toy store.”

“Why they hell would adults need toys? Do they have advanced Legos, and accounting board games?” Loki asked him, as if it were ridiculous.

Bragi stopped walking to stare at Loki for a few seconds before laughing. He almost fell to the ground, he was laughing so hard. By the time he stopped laughing, he had a serious case of hiccups.

“Between the –hic- the four of –hic- of us, I’m sur –hic- surprised you’re still so innocent,” Bragi told his brother, as he tried desperately to make sense through the dreadful hiccups.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Loki demanded to know from his hysterical brother.

Bragi never told him that night what it meant, but they still enjoyed themselves. The two walked and conversed with each other till Bragi checked his phone and noticed that it was almost midnight. They eventually got back home around 12 P.M., and headed to bed.

 

As soon as Tony got home from school, he went to his room and demanded his A.I. to ‘throw on some jams’. He then proceeded to pull out his phone and text Rhodey

Get over here. I’m bored, and Jarvis is making me listen to pop music. Help! ~ T

I’ll come over if you pay for the pizza I just ordered to your address. ~ R

U know, I luv it when Ur humble? ~ T

Tony, we both have unlimited data plans. Don’t text like a jack ass. ~ R

You have a point there Rocky Rhode. Now get your stank face over here. Bye. Love yah, babe. ~ T

 

Twenty minutes later, Tony was giving Rhodey the evil eye from the other end of the couch.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Rhodey asked his friend before continuing to stuff his face with delicious pizza.

“You ordered from Pizza Hut,” Tony said in a whiny voice.

“Yea, what’s the big deal?” he asks Tony.

Tony huffed, and then told him, “I love pizza Rhodey. I really do, but I have always hated Pizza Hut pizza. We’ve been friends for years. How did you not catch on to that? Now I’ll have to starve. I don’t see how you can stomach it.”

“Tony, stop whining, and place in an order for Chinese takeout. Sense you hate this meat lover’s slice of goodness so much.” Says Rhodey, as he finishes off his second slice.

Tony did just that. He got out his phone and placed in an order for two spring rolls, two egg roll, three crab cakes, five crab rangoon, fried teriyaki pork with white rice, and egg-drop soup. When he was done placing the order, he ended the call, and looked back to his friend. Rhodey, for his part, was staring at Tony as if his friend just told him he was going to get breast implants.

“Now you’re the one staring at me. Quit it,” Tony told him.

“There is no way in hell you’re going to eat all that junk,” He told Tony.

Tony scoffed and defended, “Hey! I may be short. I may also be petite, but I’m a fat ass at heart. Eww. scratch that. That didn’t sound very cool at all.”

“Anyways, how was your first day of sophomore year?” Rhodey asked his friend, trying to change the topic.

“It was pretty good, even if I got yelled at, because Clint practically invited the whole school to my party on Friday. Oh well. Prepare to party hard, and watch out for Ronan. I found out over summer break that he likes to spike drinks. As fun as that would be to watch, I wouldn’t want to be responsible when someone points a finger, and when names are named,” Tony rambled to his friend.

Rhodey looked confused. “If this guy is so bad then why is he coming?” Rhodey asked.

“Because Victor Von lame ass, convinced Pepper that he’s ‘such a swell guy’. Maybe if she catches him in the act, I won’t have to say anything,” Tony explained.

That’s how it went. Tony and Rhodey talked about their day, and what they expected out of the school year. Then the doorbell rang, and Tony left to go pay for his takeout. He came back with a large brown paper bag with a yellow smiley face printed on the side. As he unpacked the individual containers, he remembered a pair of deep green eyes from earlier that day.

With a mouthful of egg roll, Tony said casually, “So I asked a guy out on a date today.”

Diet cherry coke went spraying across Rhodey’s lap, and parts of the coffee table that they were eating on. The spray was followed by erratic coughing. Rhodey gave Tony a look that read, _‘I so wanna yank yah by the earlobes.’_ Or maybe Tony was reading that look wrong.

“Technically I thought he was a girl, but when he revealed himself as a boy, he still looked hot. I’m young, Rhodey. I gotta make stupid decisions. If I fall in love along the way, I’ll be fine with that. Am I right?” Tony explains to his friend.

Rhodey shook his head before replying, “Listen, Tony. It’s your life, and you are still young. I think you’re also old enough to decide who you want to date, whether if it’s a guy or a girl. Just go for it if it’s what you wanna do.”

“You know what? I will! Though, I’m going to need a game plan for this guy. He doesn’t take crap. I’ll need to impress him somehow that’s not too flashy or he’ll think I’m just a show off.” He explained to Rhodey.

Rhodey swiped a spring roll, as he advised his friend, “You could make him one of those candy apples that you’re so good at making. I swear, Tony, anything you make with your hands comes out extraordinary.”

Tony laughed at his friend. “I think I’ll do just that. What a good idea. Thanks buddy,” Tony thanked his friend.

Before it got too dark, Rhodey walked home and packed some things to sleep over at Tony’s house, so he’d be ready to leave for school the next day. The rest of the night was spent watching ‘Pirates of the Caribbean’ in Tony’s room, and also talking about their day at school. A few things were planned here and there for the party. Clint had texted Tony, and told him that he was bringing a disco ball and rock candy. Bruce called and said he was making scones for the party and bringing a paddle. Tony had no idea why, but Bruce had a thing for spanking people, except for his friend Drax. Tony then assumed Drax was Bruce’s plus one. Eventually, Tony told Jarvis to set his alarm for school, as he slowly started falling asleep.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the second day of school!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized words are a character's thought.

 

 

Loki woke up Thursday morning. Once again, he awoke minutes before his alarm would ring. Like every morning, Loki firstly went to turn on his lizard’s heat lamps. He then took a quick shower, and dried his hair. When he got back to his room, he looked into his closet to decide what to wear for the day. Loki eventually picked out some dark green skinny jeans, and a light grey t-shirt. Then Loki decided to put a Dutch braid in his hair, for he rather liked the one from yesterday. Finally he grabbed his back pack, and went down stairs.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Loki found Tyr to already be awake, and sipping on some black coffee. Loki went straight for his yogurt, and began sprinkling chia seeds in it. Tyr watched his youngest brother prepare his breakfast with mild interest. Loki then moved to a barstool where he began eating his Piña Colada yogurt goodness.

A few minutes later, Thor, Baldr and Bragi all made their way downstairs. The three boys all went into the kitchen in search for breakfast. Baldr seemed a bit surprised when he noticed that Tyr was already awake.

“Tyr, what has you up so early?” Baldr asks, as he pauses from eating a cherry pop tart.

Tyr yawned before replying to his suspicious brother, “The man who managed the convenience store that I applied for called yesterday. He said that he had to fire somebody right after I left, so he said this was my chance. I’m going there to work as soon as I drop you lot off at school.”

“Aww. Are you a working man now?” Baldr cooed with a mouth full of pop tart.

Loki sneered and thought of that ridiculous notion that Bragi had told him last night.

“Yeah, a working man that sells adult toys,” Loki said quietly, but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

All four brothers look intensely at Loki, as an awkward silence ensued. Loki soon noticed the four sets of eyes staring at him, as he wonders what he had done to warrant it. Thor was the first one to break the silence.

“Loki, how dare you make up such profound lies?” Thor shouted.

“Thor, shut up! Loki doesn’t actually know what an adult toy store is. He was also telling the truth,” Bragi defended his younger brother.

Thor looked to Tyr, waiting for him to defend himself, but nothing came. Thor just couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe Tyr chose to work somewhere that was so undignifying.

“Is what they say true?” Thor asked demandingly of Tyr.

Tyr felt everyone in the room look to him. He then began to hum, and look to be thinking over the question. Then he looked at Thor who seemed thoroughly irritated.

Tyr’s expression lit up with glee as he announced, “Oh, did I forget to tell you? I sell silicone shlongs for a living now.”

Thor threw his hands in the air and left the kitchen. He then grabbed his back pack from the living room couch, and walked out the front door.

Baldr made a face before asking, “Where the hell does he think he’s going?”

Tyr waved it off. “Let him walk to school. We can stop and ask if he wants a ride the rest of the way there when we catch up to him.” He explained to Baldr, as he put his empty coffee mug into the sink.

Loki thought about it. He really did, but he couldn’t understand what everyone was making such a big deal about. _‘Also, what in Helheim is a shlongs?’_ Loki inwardly asked himself.

“Bragi, why did Thor jump on his menstrual cycle when he learned about Tyr’s new job?” Loki asked his brother who gave a small laugh to his question. Then Loki began packing his lunch while waiting for a reply.

“Loki when we were saying _adult_ toy store. What was truly being implied was a _sexual_ toy store,” Bragi explained slowly, hoping he wouldn’t have to elaborate.

Loki’s face felt suddenly hot. He felt so stupid for not having been able to piece it together himself. His eyes went wide as he suddenly realized what a ‘shlong’ must be. The embarrassed teen hung his head in shame, as he packed yogurt covered pretzels and lemon water into his lunch box. 

Bragi watched the transition in Loki’s mood, as his younger brother went from confused to morbidly flushed and embarrassed. Bragi found himself laughing at the poor boy’s misfortune. By the time he was sated, Tyr was shouting about it being time to go.

The four brothers made it to the parked van in the garage, as Tyr once again got into the driver’s seat. Driving to the school, Tyr kept an eye out for his brother that decided to walk there. Some good distance down the road, he stopped the car and honked the horn, as a startled Thor jumped around to see the van. Tyr rolled down the passenger windows for Baldr to talk to Thor. Just in case Thor was still mad at his older brother.

“Come on, Thor. Would you please get in the car? You wouldn’t want to be late,” Baldr tried reasoning.

“Fine,” Thor replied, still in a foul mood.

Thor opened the car door, as Baldr scooted over to sit in the middle, so his brother could sit. The car ride continued in an awkward silence.

As much as Loki liked silence, this kind of silence was too awkward for his liking. He found himself actually rather wanting to listen to Tyr sing along to Ke$ha. Once again, the teen was most grateful when he was finally freed from the car, as they got to school.

Loki sat in his first period class when his teacher, Dr. Kingsley, walks in. The man was holding a vase with flowers in it, as he walked in. He walked half way to his desk when he stops and throws the vase at his desk. The vase hits a picture frame from atop the desk, and lands on the floor, smashing it to pieces. The students look terrified at their teacher.

“I wish that picture frame was my wife, but that’s apparently 'against the law',” Dr. Kingsley coolly explained to his students.

“Now, today you will all be assigned a partner who you will write a small paper about. In the paper, you are to introduce your assigned partner. Tomorrow, everyone will go in front of class and read their paper aloud. Keep it no more than a page long. I don’t want to be sitting around for eternity,” He informed his students, as he got out a clip board.

“When I call your name, come up and attain your partner. Then make your way to the library were you will continue your assignment there while I clean up the glass shards. Susan Storm and Peter Quill are partners. Remy LeBeuy and Darcy Lewis are Partners. Ronan Kree and Elektra Natchios are partners, Wade Wilson and Reed Richards are Partners. Loki Odinson and Victor Doom are partners…,” Dr. Kingsley continued pairing up his students.

Loki found himself in the school’s library, looking at the boy he was paired with. The boy looked older than Loki, and had short black hair and green eyes that he used to study Loki. Eventually it was Victor who broke the silence first.

“It would be most humiliating to be introducing someone without a name. What is yours again? I’m sorry, but I’m terrible with remembering names,” Victor inquired as he wrote things down on a piece of paper.

“Loki Odinson. Yours was Victor Doom?” he replied, as he started to outline his own paper.

“Yes it is, and if you don’t mind, I’m going to go ahead and throw two questions at you. What grade are you in, and what is your favorite class so far?” Victor enquired from the boy.

Loki thought about the last question for a moment. “I’m in 10th grade, and might I add that I’ve never been to any sort of public school before. Until yesterday, I’ve been homeschooled. My favorite class so far is U.S. History. The teacher, Mr. Lehnsherr, isn’t completely mental. What would be your answer to those questions?” Loki answered and asked in return, as Victor wrote down his answers.

“I’m in 11th grade, myself. I would also say that my favorite class so far has been Theatre. Mrs. Jane is quite a respectable woman.” Victor concluded.

Loki wrote down the information he was given as he tried to think of other questions to ask victor.

“I have two questions for you now. How long have you lived in California, and what are some of your hobbies?” Loki asked his new acquaintance.

Victor thought of this a moment, and then replied, “I’ve lived here my whole life, though I have been on vacation that was out of the country before. Places such as Paris and Glasgow. As for hobbies, I love to read and play the piano. What would your answers be?”

Loki like liked him. He knew they just met over a small assignment, but he couldn’t help but get butterflies when victor was answering his questions.

“I had just moved here during the middle of May. Before here, I had lived in Marlow. My hobbies are also reading, and I love to dance.” He told Victor.

Victor looked surprised, as he told Loki, “I wouldn’t have ever guessed that you liked to dance.”

“Yea, well I definitely like to dance when nobody is looking,” Loki elaborated.

Victor laughed before replying, “Don’t we all. I know of this party Friday. Maybe we can face that fear together.”

Loki wasn’t too surprised at all that Victor knew of the party. The whole school knew. Though, he was a bit surprised that he would ask him there to dance.

“I could go, but I wouldn’t know how to get there. I don’t think my parents would drive me to such a huge party that the whole school is talking about,” explains Loki.

Victor flashes a mischievous grin, and offers, “I could pick you up on my motor bike. If your game enough. Then I can drive us to the party.”

“Alright, but let’s get this done first. I’ll give you my address when the bell rings for second period,” says Loki.

Together, Loki and Victor got the introduction papers done. When the bell rang, Loki was true to his word and wrote down his address and cell number, then gave it to Victor.

Loki’s next two classes were such a bore in his opinion. Well, Gym wasn’t too bad, sense he has Peter to talk to. Loki had asked the boy if he was going to go to the party on Friday. Peter told him that he wouldn’t miss it for the world.

At lunch time, Loki had spotted Bragi among the crowd, and decided to sit across from him at the table. They made small talk about their day so far, before going back to their lunches. Loki was just starting to enjoy his blueberry yogurt covered pretzels when Tony decided to sit next to him. Loki glared at the boy who was now grinning and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at him. Bragi curiously observed the two.

Tony breaks the silence, and asks, “So, have you decided on if you’re coming to my party? It’s no big deal if you don’t want to, but I want you to know that I’m dead set on getting to know you.”

Loki thought of this. Why would Tony want to get to know him so badly? Did he truly feel more than a simple attraction? _‘Possibly it is more than mutual attraction,’_ Loki thought

Bragi didn’t have to think much about it. He could see the way Tony was looking at his brother. The boy was definitely crushing. That much was clear to Bragi. He also knew that it would take his poor younger brother a while to realize it, sense Loki wasn’t used to people feeling that way for him.

“I had agreed to go with someone today,” Loki eventually replied.

“What?” Tony asked a little too loudly, as Rhodey sat next to him.

“What’s wrong this time?” Rhodey asks his best friend.

“Oh, hi there Rhodey who is my bestest friend in the whole damn world. Meet Loki, the hottest creature in existence.” Tony says while gesturing to the raven haired teen to his left.

Rhodey looked at the flushed boy beside his best friend, and guessed that it was who Tony was talking about last night. Before he could introduce himself, Clint came over and sat across from Tony.

“A disco ball and rock candy, Really Clint?” Tony asked the boy in front of him.

Rhodey interrupted before Clint could respond, “Loki it’s a pleasure to meet you. I know Tony had a fit last night when he told me about you. He had to leave the room a dozen times for an ice cold shower.”

“That is not true! I mean, I totally told him about meeting you and all, but I didn’t get aggressive with it. You’d probably think I was a pervert or something, but no. If I were to ever look at your ass, I wouldn’t brag to anyone about it. That would totally be like a kiss-and-tell. Not cool at all if you ask me. So who was it that asked you out? Not that it’s a big deal or anything. I just got to know in case you get kidnapped or something.” Tony rambled on.

“His name is Victor Doom, and he said he would be picking me up on his motor bike.” Loki explained.

A long drawn out ‘Oh’ was heard from Rhodey, as Tony said, “You got to be kidding me. You can’t let him drive you. He’s a no-good sixteen year old pervert. He hides it well, I tell you.”

“Well, I don’t think it’s your place to say such things,” Loki defended.

“It isn’t his place to say such things, but you should still take them under advisement,” Bragi intervened.

“Woah-woah-woah. Hold up a second. Who asked you?” Rhodey asked the blonde guy who sat across from Loki.

“That’s my brother, Bragi,” Loki announced with a huff at the end.

Rhodey looked confused for a moment. Then he asked, “Do yall have different moms or something, because you two don’t look alike at all?”

“That’s not your place to ask,” said Bragi a little rigidly.

“That isn’t exactly a no. So, you must have different parents or something,” Rhodey concluded.

“I’ve heard enough of this tripe,” Loki stated, and got up to leave. He walked out of the cafeteria just as the bell rang.

U.S. History was calming to Loki. He was grateful for the class; sense his next would be Chemistry II. The teen needed all the patience he can get to face Tony again. _‘At least his friend isn’t in Chemistry,’_ Loki inwardly reminded himself.

The bell rang, signaling the last class of the day. Once again, Loki found himself going to Chemistry class. Walking into class, he sat down in the front row, so even if Tony decided to sit next to him, the boy couldn’t talk while sitting closest to where Mr. Xavier could hear. Too bad Loki had never been more wrong in his life. Tony did sit next to Loki in the front row, but that did not dissuade him in the slightest to be silent.

All during class Tony kept talking, “Hey, Reed, Got any gum? – Fine be that way. – Oh. Hey, Lokes, What’s up? I didn’t see you there. Just kidding, you’re too hot to not notice. – Are you ignoring me? – How old do you think Mr. Xavier is? Nat said he’s twenty seven, but I don’t believe her. He’s got a huge bald spot. There’s no way he’s twenty seven. – What do you think Pizza Hut pizza is made out of? It tastes like pancake batter and tomato sauce with too much oregano. – Loki, are you a foody? I sure as hell am. Damn, now I’m craving chicken and dumplings. I blame you, cause you look so delicious. – Eww, is that a spider on the wall? – I give bugs the finger after I squish them, as if that would help them from spontaneously starting to move again. – Look I know Rhodey can magically turn his name into ‘Stank Face’ at times, but you shouldn’t take what he says too personally. He doesn’t think before he talks. A lot like me, but I apparently have a slight filter for a hot guy that I met in Chemistry class.”

Thirty minutes into class and Mr. Xavier was very irate with Tony’s non-stop stalking. He eventually snapped and told him to take a seat in the back of the class. Mr. Xavier huffed, and continued on reviewing the periodic table with the class.

When the final bell rang, Loki quickly packed his things away and was the first people to leave. He looked behind his shoulder and was relieved that Tony wasn’t following him. Finally he makes it to the front of the school where he waits for his ride. There he sees the rest of his brothers waiting as well. Loki goes up to the three. Thor seamed significantly calmer than this morning.

Bragi sees his younger brother, and leans in to tell him, “Loki, you should prepare yourself. Tyr just sent me a text a few minutes ago. He claims to have a ‘surprise’ for you. Just a warning.”

Loki let out an annoyed sigh as he wondered what Tyr planned to do today. He didn’t wonder too long, because Baldr already spotted the van. The four boys all walked to the van with Baldr who called dibs on shotgun. Bragi opened the back door, and a wave of small plastic wrappers fell out of the door.

Loki picked one of the packets up and asked, “What’s a Trojan Magnum?”

“It’s for those who live large! Now get in the van!” Tyr shouted from the driver’s seat.

Hesitantly, all four brothers got into the van. Bragi and Thor currently envied Baldr, for Baldr’s feet weren’t buried in condoms. Loki was slightly envied, for he didn’t know what a condom was.

“Tyr, where in Helheim, did all of these come from?” Bragi asked.

Tyr grinned, and explained, “There was a bad order that came in today. Those are all expired. My boss told me to throw them out, but I threw them back there instead.”

“What are they, Party balloons?” Loki asked nobody in particular. The confused teen continued to examine the rolled up piece of latex.

Baldr couldn’t hold it in any longer. He doubled over with laughter. Loki’s innocent question was too much for him.

Loki looked to Bragi for an answer. Bragi, for his part, shouted to Thor, “It’s your turn. When you abandoned your duty of a big brother this morning, I had to explain what a sex shop was. This one is on you, Thor.”

Loki then looked at Thor who looked terrified.

Thor flushed a deep crimson as he explained to Loki, “Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much, they need condoms for sex. These people don’t want to conceive a child, so the man puts a condom on his manhood. That’s just how it is.”

Loki dropped the ‘balloon’ from his hands instantly, as his face turned red. He then looked back to Bragi who looked slightly grossed out.

“Thor that was the most awkward thing I’ve ever heard you say. As for you, Loki, come to me next time you have any questions. Listening to Thor is too torturous for anyone to live through,” Bragi told his younger brother.

The rest of the car ride was spent watching and listening Tyr sing along to ‘Take It Off’ by his favorite music artist in the world, Ke$ha. Loki’s concluding thought was, _‘Why me?’_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens, and the cookies are not baked.

Once again, Dugan finds himself sitting on his human’s bed, as Loki vented about his day. The occupied lizard could care less, for he was enjoying himself a bundle on dandelions and freeze dried crickets. Every now and then, Dugan would watch Loki pace and animatedly talk with his hands, as he complained of the day.

Loki found it comforting to tell his secrets to someone who would never betray him. Even if this person doesn’t understand in the least bit what he is talking about. For that reason, Loki went to his room after school to talk to Dugan.

“Dugan, I have not a clue what it is, but Tony drives me insane. Thor drives me insane when he picks me up like a doll, but that’s a different kind of insane. Today in class, Tony wouldn’t stop talking so much that the teacher kicked him to the back. I don’t understand why I feel this way for him. Maybe it’s all because of ‘those darn teenage hormones’ that mother always talks about.” Loki vented to his dragon, as he stroked Dugan’s spiny back.

The teen thought about his irritating classmate, and thought aloud, “He is kinda hot. Please don’t judge me. If father ever found out that I liked other males, he would… I don’t know what he would do, though I do know it wouldn’t be good. Tyr had a boyfriend once, and father threatened to disown him. He may have been over exaggerating, but the situation was still hairy.”

Loki lie on his bed next to Dugan as he thought of the possible consequences if he were to go the direction he was heading. His thoughts soon strayed from its path, and he was thinking of Victor. The butterflies returned to his stomach, as he thought, _‘would he call me?’_

“I’ve met someone today,” the teen said to Dugan with a smile. “His name is Victor. He’s quite handsome and nice company. Now I’m certain that you must be judging me, Dugan. I’m stuck between two guys, but Victor’s first impression was so much better than Tony’s. There’s something about Tony that draws me to him in a strange irritating way, but until he straightens himself out, he has competition. Oh Dugan this feels like so much fun now.”

Loki fed the dragon a calcium powdered dandelion, as he explained, “I’ve been thinking about this all wrong! Instead of being so irritated all the time, I just need to enjoy this. Having two guys fight over me sounds kind of hot, now that I think about it. Dugan, I can so work this.”

Thinking about the two is what Loki did. He never asked for Tony and Victor to simultaneously like him. Loki figured he might as well get the most out of it. What he wanted now, was for Victor to call or text him. Loki semi-blamed being homeschooled. He wasn’t used to this kind of attention, and now he loves what he now has. The teen suddenly remembered that Peter had given Loki his number after gym class today.

Going to his bag by the bedroom door, Loki grabbed his phone and a piece of paper from it. He took the two things back to his bed where he proceeded to put Peter’s number into his phone. It then occurred to Loki that he’s never texted a friend until now.

Hi Peter! It’s Loki from gym class. ~ L

Loki! It’s good to hear from you. What’s up? ~ P

I’m honestly anticipating for someone to contact me. ~ L

Ooooo. Get a hot date already? I’d ask who it was, but I’m new to the school, same as you. ~ P

Have you met a Victor Doom? ~ L

I have! He’s in my science class. We’re in AP Biology together. Aww I can totally picture you two together. ~ P

Thanks. I guess? ~ L

So, are you and Victor going to the party together? ~ P

Yea. He’s picking me up on his motor cycle. ~ L

That sounds hot! I was able to snag myself a date too. I’m living dangerously. He’s a bit older. ~ P

It’s Wade from your English class. We met at lunch, and I find him perversely charming. ~ P

That’s a pretty big age gap. ~ L

I know I’m not supposed to be with him, which is exactly why I want to be with him. It’s so exhilarating. ~ P

Loki was enjoying his conversation with Peter, when a new number popped up on his texting bar. The teen bit his lip and smiled, as he saw it was from Victor.

Hello Loki. This is Victor. ~ V

Loki pulled out the band that was holding his braid together before replying back to Victor’s text.

Hey, Victor. How was the rest of your day? ~ L

It went fairly well. Thanks for asking. What are you up to? ~ V

Dugan crawled up onto Loki’s chest, and made himself comfortable, as he observed the glowing thing in his human’s hands. Loki blushed as he replied to Victor.

Cuddling with my bearded dragon. ~ L

Hah, Nice. Could I ever cuddle you? ;) ~ V

I guess you could. ~ L

Loki’s face felt hot. The image of himself being cuddled was new, and he liked it too much for it to be new. He felt his phone vibrate before turning it back on to see what Victor wrote back.

I looked up your address for Friday. You live quite close by. If you’d like to sneak out tonight, I’d so be game. ~ V

Oh, yes! That does sound like fun. ~ L

What time is good for you? ~ V

9:30? ~ L

Perfect! I will text you when I leave, so you can be ready. ~ V

Alright. So, what shall we talk about now? ~ L

Whatever you like. ~ V

And that is how it went. Loki and Victor conversed over text, talking about the school day, and their presentation tomorrow. Victor then reminded him several times that he would strive to get Loki to dance at the party. They even talked about Tony. Victor had known Tony for a while, and he heard from Clint that Tony was pissed at him, because he had asked Loki to the party.

It was around six in the evening when Thor came knocking on Loki’s door, announcing that dinner was ready. Loki walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He sat down in a chair next to Baldr, and then their supper began. Food was passed around, as Loki spread some rice on his plate, and topped it with a vegetable assortment and pieces of steak. The meal was eaten in peace until the boys’ father spoke up.

“How was your first day on the job, Tyr?” Odin enquired from his son.

“It went great,” Tyr replied. “They had me do odd jobs around the place; unload a shipment, restock the shelves, learn to use the cash register, and how to help customers with any troubles that they might have.”

Odin hummed his approval. He had given up on Tyr a few years ago. Everyone at the table knew he was disappointed with Tyr. He wanted to see his son go to college, and be successful. A convenient store employee would simply have to do. Odin wanted to see all of his sons be successful, but he wanted Tyr to be the example that they looked up to.

The family’s dinner went on. Bragi could barely contain his amusement when Tyr’s new job was brought up. It was apparently the new inside joke between the five brothers.

After supper, Loki went up to his room. He checked the time, and it was ten till seven. There was a lump in his sheets on the bed, as he remembered, _‘I forgot to put Dugan back in his aquarium.’_ It wasn’t a big deal. Dugan never fancied trying to escape, and there wasn’t anything small around the room that he could accidentally eat. The room was kept fairly warm too, so he wouldn’t go cold.

Loki was cuddling his pet when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out, and saw that it was a message from Peter.

Can I dress you up for the party tomorrow? I also plan to dance with you just to tease the shit out of our dates. ~ P

Loki blushed fiercely at the idea of himself and Peter doing such a thing. Then Loki wondered just how crazy it would drive their ‘dates’, as he giggled at the notion.

Only if you make me look really hot. ~ L

Aww, but you already are, buddy. ~ P

For once, Loki didn’t blush, but laughed instead. The teen places his phone down on the bed. Then he wrapped Dugan up in a blanket, and put him in a corner of the room where his sleep wouldn’t be disturbed. When he retrieved his phone from where he left it, there was already another message.

If somebody dares you to google ‘blue waffle’, don’t! Don’t do it! ~ P

Well aren’t I blessed to not have a computer? ~ L

What kind of dinosaur phone do you have that doesn’t let you go on the internet? ~ P

Samsung Galaxy Note 2? ~ L

Bahahahaha! I assure you Loki! That ‘google’ bar isn’t there for decoration. Tap it and the answers will be yours. That kinda sounded wrong. ~ P  

Loki was confused. He has only had his phone for a month, so he didn’t feel adventurous enough to explore it that much. He went to his home page and tapped on the google bar, and it was true. He then replied to Peter.

Thanks a lot! Maybe you can show me more tomorrow? ~ L

Absolutely! I’ll show you all that I know. ~ P

It was around nine twenty when Victor announced that he was on his way. Loki then began to get ready to leave. He put on knee high black boots and quickly checked himself over before walking out of his room. The teen silently went down the stairs and into the guest bedroom.

The guest room was silent and empty, as Loki passed through it. He came to the door, and carefully turned the locks and handle. He opened the door and went out. The summer air was nice and warm out, as Loki made his way down to the streets.

Adrenaline went through Loki, as he reminded himself that he wouldn’t be going for a walk this time. Some ways down the street, Loki could hear the thrumming of a vehicle. Then Loki could see a motorcycle coming down the street. It slowed and stopped a few feet away from Loki. The teen watched, as Victor took off his helmet and looked to him.

“Hi,” Victor greeted. “I was thinking that we could have a late night walk in the park. It’s just a few minutes’ drive from here.”

“That sounds fun,” Loki replies.

Victor gave Loki a spare helmet before telling him, “Now, hold onto me, and just trust my experience to get us there.”

It was utterly confusing to Loki. A few minutes ago, his adrenaline was skyrocketing. Now he felt so at peace whilst driving to the park with the wind flowing fiercely around him. Loki practically ran when the two made it to the park. He felt so free.

After Victor caught up to Loki, the two began their walk. Loki doesn’t remember when it happened, but one moment they were talking, and the next they were holding hands and talking. Loki blushed, as he decided he liked it. They continued talking.

“Would you ever get a facial piercing?” Victor asked as a random question.

Loki laughed before replying, “I would actually love to have snakebites, but my parents are still the boss.”

Victors face lit up at Loki’s response. “You would look amazing with snakebites! I have a friend who does piercings. If I invited him to the party tomorrow, would you get them if you were pumped up enough?”

“I probably would. I’d get in allot of trouble, but whatever. I feel so alive right now.” Loki replied with a giggle at the end.

Loki continues walking and stops a moment later when he doesn’t sense Victor beside him anymore. He looks back to see Victor smiling at him contentedly. Loki smiles back, and is about to ask him for his thoughts when Victor approaches him. Shock and a severe flush came to Loki, as Victor leaned forward and kissed him. As brief as it was, Loki still felt the full effect of having another person’s lips against his own.

Victor watched his flushed companion, as he asked, “Are you alright with that?”

“Yes, that was great. It’s just that… Well…,” Loki tried to reply, as he attempted to fan away the flush from off his face with his hands.

“Was that your first kiss?” Victor asked in a knowing tone.

Loki took a deep breath before replying, “I’ve kissed a girl before, but this was the first kiss I’ve genuinely enjoyed. I possibly enjoyed it too much.”

Victor laughed halfheartedly at his blushing companion. He then cupped Loki’s face with his hands, as he leaned forward for a second kiss. It started out passionate, but when Loki kissed back; Victor took it as a sign to get fierce with it. He starts to nibble Loki’s bottom lip. The teen slightly pulls away and sighs at the new sensation.

Before Loki could return to the kiss, he found himself in a mess of gasping. He feels hands firmly grasping his waist, and something hot and wet under his jawbone. The heated mouth traveled to his collarbone briefly, and back up towards his ears. Then he feels Victor lightly nibble his ear. The small teen shivers before feeling lips back onto his again.

 

 

Frigga entered the kitchen to find Tyr finishing up with the dirtied dishes. The woman smiles, and asks, “Would you like to make more cookies tonight? I have a new recipe for you.” She sits onto a barstool and places a piece of paper on the counter.

Tyr’s face lights up at the idea of making cookies again, as he replies, “yes I would! What kind of cookies do you have in mind?” He takes the paper and looks at the ingredient list. Then he looks up at his mother with a confused look. “There is no oven temperature or timing on this.”

Frigga grinned a tab bit mischievously. “Yes, well that’s exactly why I figured you would love this recipe so much,” Frigga says before pausing. “They’re directions for no-bake-cookies. That way they cannot blacken.”

Tyr glared at his mother, as Frigga left the kitchen as she chuckled at Tyr’s reaction. After that, Tyr shrugged it off and went in search for the ingredients. Eventually he had found the; honey, dark chocolate chips, flax seed, oatmeal, sweetened coconut shavings, and peanut butter. Later, he found that pouring everything into a bowl was the easy part. The hard part was mixing it all together, because it was so thick.

When the mixing was finally done, Tyr rolled the dough into little balls and put them on a plate. Bragi and Thor walked into the kitchen as he was doing so.

“Thor! Would you like to pop one of my thick delicious balls into your mouth?” Tyr asked a bit too loud, as he gestured to his plate of confections.

Thor looked like he wanted to drop kick Tyr into a gum tree, but then cooled down when he saw what Tyr was actually talking about. What he hoped Tyr was actually talking about. Thor took a few confections before heading back to his room, leaving Bragi with his older brother.

Bragi sat on a barstool, as he ate the non-bake cookies from the plate. “These are pretty good,” He tells Tyr.

“Go get Loki. I want everyone to try them,” Tyr demands.

Bragi snickers before replying, “Well… You didn’t here this from me, but Loki snuck out again.” Bragi watched, as Tyr went unfazed before adding, “Then I saw him get on a motor bike with someone.”

Tyr dropped his balls, he was so shocked. “And you let him!” Tyr accused before lowering his voice. “I cannot believe you let him do that. He’s only fourteen! He’s too innocent to be doing shit like that. What if he made a mistake? What if he gets kidnapped? I may be the eldest brother, but Loki looks up to you for guidance as well, Bragi.”

“I couldn’t have done anything. I just so happened to be looking out my window when I saw them leave. You know I would have told him not to go otherwise,” Bragi defensively hissed back. “It was probably that boy who asked him to the party on Friday.”

Tyr fixed his brother with an irritated glare, and asked, “What party on Friday, and who asked Loki to go?”

Bragi looked guilty, as he told Tyr, “There’s going to be a big party this Friday at some kid’s house, and Loki said some guy from his class asked to go with him. I think his name was Victor. Also, somebody said he was a year up from Loki.”

“You idiot. The guy is probably sixteen, and primal from all his rocketing hormones. Loki is too young for all that drama. We have to stop him from going to that party tomorrow,” Tyr concluded.

“And if we cannot stop him?” Bragi inquired.

Tyr huffed, and replied, “Then we crash the party, and drag his ass home.”

Bragi nibbled on another cookie whilst he looked down onto the counter, as he thought of tomorrow. A thought then came to Bragi, as he spoke it aloud, “Yea know… You could always go to school for culinary classes, sense you like to bake so much. Non-bake baking counts too, I guess.”

Tyr smiled at his brother, as he thought of baking for a living. He thought that it was quite a glorious idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *AN* I probably won't get to go as far as I wish in this story, because my twelve year old sister apparently likes to read it. The story is rated M, but the content doesn't add up, because she's been making me nervous. That's mainly why I cut the park scene short.


	5. Chapter 5

“Loki, wake up! We’re going to be late!” Bragi shouted, as he pounced onto the bed. Loki was startled awake by the onslaught, as he kicked his brother off his bed.

Bragi got up from the floor and exited the room, so Loki quickly got out of bed and quickly got ready for school. He threw on a green T shirt with boot cut jeans. After that, Loki brushed his teeth and grabbed his book bag before heading down stairs.

Downstairs, Loki saw his brothers waiting for him. “We’re already ten minutes late, so I grabbed something for you to eat in the car, Loki. Let’s go!” Tyr said to everyone, as he shook a bag of peanut butter balls in Loki’s face.

Loki thought that he was fairly awake, but then he was shocked to see Tyr once again in his underwear with a business tie and top hat. “Do you not have work today?” Loki asked Tyr as they walked to the garage.

“Oh, I sure as hell do work today, but I also have my career of taking you lot to school. I’ll change in the car before I go in,” Tyr explained, as he got into the driver’s seat of the van.

Loki sat shotgun, as Tyr placed a plastic Ziploc bag of mess in his lap. It looked like food, he guessed. It seemed to be balled up chocolate chip granola bars. He looked back up to Tyr who was prompting him to try them. Loki hesitantly opened the bag, and took out one of the non-bake cookies. He then placed it in his mouth where he eventually decided it was not too bad. Tyr cheered at his victory, and he started the car.

“I am ecstatic and quite confused as to how they aren’t burnt,” Loki said as an approval of the breakfast.

Baldr laughed at Loki’s comment, as Tyr rolled his eyes. A few ways down the street, Loki pulled a hair tie from his pack and pulled his hair into a high ponytail. Tyr was about to put in his Ke$ha cd when he heard Thor speak up. “What is that on your neck?” Thor asked incredulously.

“What’s on whose neck, Thor?” Bragi asked for all the four brothers who were equally confused.

Thor raised his hand at Loki with a shocked expression on his face. “Loki has a mark on his neck!” Thor said surprised and accusingly, as he slightly didn’t believe his own words.

Loki was about to look at it in the car mirror when he found himself almost hitting his head on the dashboard. The car had stopped abruptly, and Tyr was now tilting Loki’s head to the side. Why it was important enough to stop in the middle of the road was beyond Loki.

Tyr tsked, and looked completely angered by his discovery. “Oh shit, is that a hickey?” Baldr asked from the back seat. Tyr and Bragi gave Baldr a death glare, as if Baldr saying it aloud had made the situation more real.

Loki was horrified and morbidly embarrassed with letting such a thing happen. He didn’t, however, understand why Tyr was so pissed. _‘Tyr usually never cares what I do. Why change all a sudden?’_ Loki inwardly asked himself.

“That’s impossible! Loki is fourteen! How could this have happened?” Thor asked to nobody in particular, as he became more enraged.

Loki tsked _‘I can’t kiss because I’m fourteen? Well I got news for you Thor.’_ Loki seethed, and started shoving his mouth with the granola balls. Then stopped when he remembered he didn’t want to make a habit out of stress-eating.

Tyr opened up the dash board and dug out a first aid kit. He opened the small box and pulled out a small glass vial and handed it to Loki. “As exciting as this experience has been… Put this on. It’ll hide your love bites.”

Loki pressed out some of the concealer that was handed to him, and dabbed it onto his neck, as he looked into the front seat mirror. He then pulled out his pony tail for good measure. Then he looked back at Tyr to see if he was sated enough for now, and they could resume their ride to school.

 The rest of the ride was filled with an awkward silence. When they arrived at the school, Loki got out of the car, and took the non-bake cookies with him. He stuffed his face full, as he tried not to think about being called out for having hickeys. _‘Yes, hickeys with an s’,_ Loki blushed as he reminded himself there were hickeys that weren’t simply on his neck to see. He then arrived at his first period class, and took a seat. With a full mouth of granola cookies, he looks to his left to see Wade looking at him funny.

“The hell are you looking at?” Loki snapped at him, as the granola shot out of his mouth and landing haphazardly onto Wade’s desk. That was his breaking point. Loki’s face went bright red, as he decided to just put his head to his desk. Wade swept the mess away with his hands, and went back to messing with his phone.

Loki put his head back up when Dr. Kingsley announced his arrival, “I’m so proud that all my pupils can function without me here. My wife sure can, and if anybody wants to see proof of that, the nanny cam feeds live on Red Tube from 10A.M. – 1P.M. on week days. Apparently. Damn divorce can’t come soon enough.” Dr. Kingsley mumbled more to himself as he went over his daily planner.

After Dr. Kingsley got over his personal problems for a moment, he began calling people up to the front of the class to do their introductions. All the while, Loki was hardly paying attention as Victor got out of his desk and came to sit atop of Loki’s. Loki felt his blush come back as he tried to remind himself that the other students couldn’t possibly know what was between him and Victor.

The English teacher called up another pair of students, and turned his attention back to his phone. Loki then wondered if the man would even notice if a student just got up and left. For Victor’s part, he was thinking of something a bit similar.

Loki could do nothing but think of his night with Victor, as he stared into his vibrant green eyes. He must have been thinking too hard about it, for when he looked back to Victor, he was much closer. Before Loki could think of what Victor was trying to do, he felt the warm presence of Victor’s mouth on his own. Of course the first thing that came to Loki’s mind was that he was in a classroom full of people!

“Sshh… Don’t worry about it. Nobody cares what we do, and the teacher isn’t even paying attention,” Victor whispers into Loki’s ear. Then he went back for another kiss.

It still felt wrong to Loki, but he didn’t stop Victor this time. Loki felt so lost in that moment. He felt wrong and helpless, but as long as Victor’s mouth was on his, Loki welcomed the feeling. At the same time, Loki couldn’t stop telling himself how screwed he was. This would eventually get him into a lot of trouble. He just knew it.

People noticed them heatedly kissing. It’s just that they didn’t say anything of it. Wade on the other hand, was enjoying it too much. Sitting next to Loki, Wade got a front seat of the action. He then turned on his phone and took a picture of the two. Wade managed to capture Loki mid gasp as Victor worked on another hickey to add to Loki’s collection. Looking over the picture another moment, Wade sent it to Peter with a winkey face.

Dr. Kingsley called up Victor and Loki, and Loki walked up to the front looking terribly disheveled and flushed. The two introduced each other. Victor held himself confidently while Loki felt like a wreck. He regret it then and there. He should have said no, but he let his dumb hormones get the better of him. Loki quickly introduced Victor with his head hung low, hoping that people just might not notice the new love bites that he knew to be there.

Loki went back to his desk and grabbed his phone in favor of a book this time. He wanted to text Peter. turning his phone on, he found their chat and sent him a new message.

I feel like a rebel texting during class. ~ L

XD You killin’ me. ~ P

Does it feel intense when you and Wade are together? ~ L

God, yes. Isn’t it awesome? ~ P

I’m stricken and confused, honestly. ~ L

Before Peter could reply, the bell rang. They had second period together, so Loki didn’t bother checking his phone again, as he left Dr. Kingsley’s class.

Like before, Coach Logan had everyone running laps. This was cool, because Loki and Peter could always run together and talk.

“Are you sure you’ve only known Victor for a day?” Peter began, as he thought of the picture Wade sent him not too long ago.

“Yeah. Why?” Loki asked as he wondered why he’d ask.

Peter laughed as he replied, “Well… Wade sort of sent me a pic of you and Victor having hot clothed sex in class.”

Loki was so shocked that he tripped over a ghost rock. He landed flat on the ground. Peter tried to help his poor friend up, but his laughter didn’t agree with him. “I’m sorry. It was just unbelievably priceless when I looked back at you, and you looked so…” Peter couldn’t even finish the sentence before the laughter came back even fiercer.

Loki got up without Peter’s help, and started running again. A few minutes later, Peter collected himself and caught up to him. “Look I’m sorry about that. It totally wasn’t cool, and I can see us being best bitches for life, alright? So, how did you and Victor hit it off so quickly?” Peter asked him.

Loki suddenly remembered that he hadn’t told Peter about their late night park adventure. “Oh, well… Last night… I snuck out, and Victor and I went to a park close by. It was scary and hot at the same time. You know what I mean?” Loki asked.

“I completely know what you mean. I just met Wade and we’re all over each other, but I’m not scared, cause I’m really a pervert in disguise,” Peter explained.

“I’m not used to these feelings, Peter. These hormones are going to kill me,” Said Loki, as he gave Peter a serious look.

“We’re young, smart, and got rocking asses. Enjoy it Loki! But, never let anyone make you do anything you don’t want to do. It’s alright to be anxious, but if you need Victor to calm down, you have every right to let him know.” He tells Loki.

Peter changes the subject, “Anyways, I picked us out some outfits that’ll drive our dates crazy, and a little dancing will totally top it. What do you say? Are you still dancing with me tonight at the party?”

Loki lightly bit his lip as he thought about it. He did like to dance, and it did sound like a lot of fun. “I guess I could,” Loki replies excitedly.

“By the way… I don’t mean to alarm you, but you got a very obvious hickey right under your jaw,” Peter pointed out.

Loki internally cursed for having forgotten. “You don’t have any concealer, do you?” He asked.

“Nope, sorry,” Said Peter.

Next period would be lunch, and Loki would have to face Bragi noticing his angry red love bites. Today did not feel like Loki’s day. How much worse could it get? No. Loki didn’t want to think like that today. He was going to dance with Peter, and be a free and crazy teenager. Nothing could stop him, and that was that. Or so he was planning to tell Dugan, as soon as he gets home.

 

 

 

 

Oh, yay. I finally updated. I get lazy when I'm out of school, Sorry. School's starting back up soon, so there should be more updates to go around.


	6. Chapter 6

~~~ Tony’s POV ~~~

 

Tony sat in his living room after school. He regret having talked so much in Chemistry class. Usually he didn’t care what people thought when he talked a lot, but it was different this time. He wasn’t talking a lot, because he wanted to. No, he was just upset about Victor going out with Loki at his own party tomorrow. _‘Damn Victor. Who does he think he is? So many people know about his dark side, but Loki doesn’t. I like a good party as I always have, but I’m starting to think this is going to go so very wrong tomorrow. Stupid Victor, with his stupid motorcycle, and charming ass grin. I gotta step up my game. Yea-yea. That’s what I gotta do.’_ He thought to himself.

His thoughts were broken when he heard a knock at the door, as Rhodey made his way in. The boy came into the living room with large bags in his hands. He took something out of the bag and threw it at his best friend. Tony tried to avoid whatever it was that was thrown, but failed. He then noticed it was a big red apple, as it hit him in the arm.

“You are so rude. That was my good arm too.” Tony said, as he stuck his tongue out teasingly.

Rhodey rolled his eyes, as he picked the apple up, and put it back in the bag. “I hit your left! You’re not a lefty! Good arm my ass,” Rhodey griped as he started walking to Tony’s kitchen.

Tony followed his friend into the kitchen, wondering what other goodies he had in the bags. Two bags were just filled with big red apples. “What’s with all the apples?” He asked Rhodey.

“So you can make candy apples for the party tomorrow,” Rhodey explained, as he went through the bags as well.

Tony huffed as he sat onto a barstool next to the counter. “I might just lift that no-drinking rule. I’m going to need one if Loki’s gonna be all over Victor tomorrow. It’s really putting me down, man. The worst part is, I don’t know why I feel so protective,” Tony tells him.

“Tony shut up. If Loki just knew how much of a creep Victor really is, this wouldn’t be happening. Loki will eventually find out for himself. All you have to do is be there when it gets bad, to help the guy back up,” Rhodey says as he lines up the different sprinkles he had got.

“Man, Rhodey, I can’t do that. I saw what Victor did to Bruce. I'm so glad my favorite science buddy’s bubbly personality came back, but he was so depressing after the whole Victor incident. The point is I can’t stand around just so Loki will know for himself how much of a jerk Victor is. I can’t let him get hurt like that. Saying that out loud scares me. I think I really do care for this guy,” Tony ranted to his friend, as he looked for a dessert cook book through the numerous cabinets.

Rhodey got out some pots and a candy thermometer. “Yup, you’re a romantic. Tony and Loki sittin’ in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G,” Rhodey sang out.

“What the crap? Did you just go back to 3rd grade?” Tony asked sarcastically. “Then again, we’re making candy apples for a party, so we possibly both went back to 3rd grade. Don’t worry, Rhodes. I’m thinking about making Jell-O shots to get the party started. Ooo, and a piña colada cheesecake.” Tony was practically drooling from the thought.

“No one’s aloud to drink, huh?” Rhodey asked as he stirred in more sugar to the syrup concoction.

Tony grinned and said, “That rule is officially lifted. It’s so on tomorrow.”

Rhodey laughed at his friend’s excitement. “We’re young, so whatever. Do you think Steve will get pissed if I challenged Bucky to a fireball challenge?” He asked.

Tony laughed at his friend’s question. They both knew that, yes, Steve would definitely be pissed. In fact, Rhodey had given Bucky the same challenge at the last New Year party. Rhodey lost by a mile while Bucky had gotten equally intoxicated, but still a couple drinks ahead.

The two then continued to make the candy apples. Rhodes stirred the syrupy coating while Tony put the apples on a paper stick and dipped them in the syrup. He then placed the coated apples onto individual plastic wraps. Eventually, all the apples were covered in the syrup and it was time to let them cool.

Tony went back into the living room, followed by Rhodey. Then Tony ordered some pizza from Papa Johns. Then looked pityingly at his friend who thought Pizza Hut was so great. Then he shivered as he was reminded of it.

Rhodey found the TV remote and looked to find a decent movie to watch. Not like he needed to watch a movie. They did have school tomorrow. Eventually they decided to watch 13 Sins. The Movie was at the part where the main character found a dead guy in a tub, when the doorbell rings. Tony got up to go pay for the Pizza, and came back with a half onion, half sausage pizza in tow. He set the box down on the coffee table and went into the kitchen for some sodas. When he came back to the living room, Rhodey had already finished off a piece of his sausage half.

“So, Tony, my parents are out of town this weekend for their anniversary. Anyways, you could crash at my place this weekend when your dad gets home and wants to kill ya for having a party,” Rhodey said as he picked out another piece of pizza.

Tony groaned as he was reminded that his dad was coming home this Saturday. “Yeah, thanks. I will no doubt do that.” He tells Rhodey. “I don’t want to think about it right now.”

“Alright, so what time is everyone coming? I’m sure I can come straight here after school, and help you get ready. I can also warn a few people in advance to look out for Victor if it’ll make you less anxious.” Rhodey told him, as he thought of what has to be done for tomorrow.

“That would be awesome. I was thinking about making the living room the dance area, so I need to push the couch back against the wall, then find a place to put the coffee table. Then I need to clear up the kitchen for more food and snack area. I was going to make all the food myself, but sense I found out last minute that the whole school is coming; I went ahead and ordered some food to be delivered tomorrow. Then of course sense everything is payed through my dad’s credit card, buying booze wasn’t exactly difficult. I technically got enough drinks here, but not all the girly drinks for the more feminine crowd,” Tony took a breath as he popped open a can of Dr. Pepper. He took a sip then continued with his plan, “As for the whole Loki thing. Yes, I would like for some people to look out for Victor if he decides to get weird.”

“What will you do if Victor does pull some kind of crazy shit?” Rhodey asked, as he checked the time on his phone.

Tony thought about that for a second. “I’ll ask Drax to kick his ass,” Tony decided.

The two continued to watch the movie for a while, after they both agreed that Drax would definitely scare Victor off if he decided to start trouble. The silence didn’t last long, because Tony needed his friend’s opinion on another matter.

“Be honest with me. After knowing how badly it ended for Bruce, do you think Victor really cares about Loki?” Tony asked while trying to stay as calm as possible. It just hurt thinking about what Victor had done to his poor science buddy.

Rhodey sighed before replying, “No, I really don’t think Victor cares. There’s no way he changed that quickly. He’s defiantly playing Loki, so the poor guy won’t completely turn away when he gets aggressive. Are you still sure that you want to fight for this one?”

“I don’t even know Loki. I really don’t. Something inside me is telling me to know him. It’s just him, I guess... I also like the way he talks. It’s so smooth and self-conscious at the same time. He’s so cute,” Tony mused.

“Well, I better get going. I’m gonna get home and make a list if all the people I’m gonna ask to watch Victor tomorrow. Then it’s bed time, I reckon,” Rhodey told his friend as he gathered his things to leave.

The two friends said their goodbyes, and Rhodey made his way home. Afterwards, Tony went to his room and had JARVIS make a list of things to remind him to do tomorrow.

  * Quick clean the kitchen and living room.
  * Set up snacks
  * Hook up JARVIS to living room speakers
  * Move the couch and coffee table
  * Give Victor a hard time



The next day, Tony fell out of bed from the high volume of his alarm. It was irritating, but Tony knew he slept like the dead. If it weren’t that loud, he’d never wake up till it was 2 in the afternoon. He walked down the hallway and into the kitchen where he could smell coffee pouring. He didn’t like coffee. In fact, Tony hated coffee. He just liked to gag himself with the awful flavoring till he felt awake enough to stop drinking it. Then he would pour the rest down the sink. After that, he went back to his room where he got ready for the day.

Soon enough, Tony heard a car honking out front. He grabbed his back pack and went out the front door. He got in the car where Rhodey and his older brother were waiting for him. Tony could drive his self to school. Illegally that is. Being smart was a plus, but being fourteen was a downer at times.

When they arrived at the school, Rhodey said goodbye to his brother before going in with Tony. Afterwards, Tony went to the cafeteria and quickly grabbed a nappy looking chicken sandwich, before going to first period. This is where Tony and his friend had to part ways. Sadly Rhodey wasn’t in first period with him.

Tony walked into Mr. Castle’s class and took a seat next to some people he met recently. Matt Murdock was the guy that sat to Tony’s left. Tony’s always seen him around, but this year they really hit it off when they started talking the first day of school. He usually thought all seniors were stuck up jerks, but Matt proved him wrong. It surprised Tony a lot when a blind joke slipped out when they first talk, but instead of getting pissy, the guy laughed. He was pretty cool in Tony’s book if the guy can put up with his jokes.

Sitting in front of Tony is a senior named Peter Quill. Tony thought he was pretty cool too. They had the same sense of humor, surprisingly, and Tony has liked Peter ever sense. Peter was currently talking to Matt about hanging out this weekend.

Moments later, Tony made a sour face when he saw Ronan walk into the room. Matt and Peter noticed their new friend’s discomfort as they looked to Tony.

“Don’t you just hate it that he’s so hot, fine and a complete asshole all at the same time?” Peter asked Tony quietly so the man in question couldn’t hear them.

Honestly, if Ronan wasn’t such great pals with Victor, he really wouldn’t care less about the guy.  The point is he was Victor’s pal. “It’s not him I’m particularly mad at. Victor has been hangin’ around this new kid in school, and I don’t want Loki, the new kid, getting hurt. It’s already killing me that Loki is hanging out with Victor. Ronan will eventually meet him, and I just can’t have that added to the list of my worries,” Tony explained to the two in a low voice.

“Hey, Tony, You don’t have to explain anything to us. We’ve heard enough stories about Victor and Ronan to get that you’re real worried for the guy, so… What are you going to do?” Matt asked.

Tony huffed, and then said, “Well apparently everyone is coming to my party if you haven’t already heard. I’m just afraid Loki’s going to end up doing something that he’s really going to regret. Knowing Victor, the guy is really persuasive, and Ronan is a sadistic bastard. Could you two maybe watch out for them tonight?”

Peter and Matt both quickly agreed to watch for anything suspicious. Tony wasn’t always thinking about it, but he really did have some great friends in his life.

Soon class began, and Mr. Castle handed out a trigonometry worksheet to his students. He then instructed them to work them out, using their work books if they must. Tony got through the worksheet pretty quickly. Obviously he was good in math. The rest of the students in the class were seniors. Starting 3rd semester, he would be starting calculous. Tony knew hardly any seniors that took calculous and passed, and he would be doing it as a sophomore.

The bell had rung and Tony made his way to his next class. In the hall, another bell had rung, but this one was coming from Tony’s pants pocket. He pulled out his phone, and went to his messages. An unknown number had sent him a picture. He pressed on the picture, so it would expand. For a while, he was wondering what he was looking at. Then he saw it, and he couldn’t un-see it. Some sicko sent him a picture of Loki getting his neck mauled in the middle of class.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm alive! Yay! It has been more than a friggen year sense I worked on this story so I apologize in advance if things feel different or don't add up. Hope you like it anyways. peace!

It was quiet in the house, but that’s how Loki preferred it to be. He was lying down in his bed with Dugan, contemplating how the past few days really escalated. Moving her was so peaceful before school started. Maybe it was a bad omen or something. Loki couldn’t explain it to himself as he stroked Dugan’s back. He wasn’t quite sure what to do, because Loki had promised to go to this party with Victor, but now he just wanted a break. Everything has been so rushed and it took him until now, to realize this. He felt somehow guilty for rushing into something with Victor. To Loki, it isn’t really a relationship. That would just be ridiculous after only two days of hardly knowing each other. The deeper teenage side of him knew that he was most likely gay, but he also felt it was unfair to use Victor to try to figure this out. Therefore, he finds himself still contemplating, when he should be getting ready for the party with Peter.

Twenty minutes have passed and Loki gets a knock at his bedroom door. “Loki, It’s Peter. Open the door! My arms are full. I goofed and brought too many clothes!” Peter called, struggling with all the fabric.

Peter was let into the room and flopped the clothing onto Loki’s bed. “Now, personally I think we should go with something a little… Holy shit, what is that?!” Peter panicked as he fell on his butt, trying to get away from the bed. As for Dugan, Dugan looked slightly insulted by the boy’s reaction.

“Oh, I’m so sorry Peter. That’s Dugan, my bearded dragon. He’s a sweet boy if you’d like to pet him, and he likes you more if you feed him dandelions.” Loki explained as he failed to hold in a snicker. It’s not every day that his little Dugan royally scares the shit out of someone. Except for poor Baldr that is. Baldr will possibly fear Dugan forever.

“Oh, my god, dude, he scared me. I’m not scared of him or anything, but when I saw him moving in my peripheral vision, I just lost it. No, but, he’s cool. You don’t need to put I’m up or anything for my sake. Dugan can help us pick out our outfits.” Peter told him as he started putting the clothes into a neater display.

Loki noticed a pair of interesting shorts that changed the color of sequins depending on the direction one stroked them and decided it would be a good idea to lock his door before he let Peter loose with dressing him up. The last thing he needed was one of his brothers being witness to his teenage experiments. Loki didn’t mind flashy clothes if it didn’t make him look cheap. Peter mainly brought softer, stretchy fabric clothes that really molded to the form, for his flashier pieces were for parties. “Okay, I think we should mix a sparkly piece with something plain, so people will know we’re there but we won’t look obnoxious,” Peter suggested, taking a second look at everything.

“Alright, what do you think, Dugan?” Peter asked the Dragon as the teens checked themselves out in Loki’s floor-length mirror.

Loki liked Peter’s taste in clothing. Peter had picked out black skinny jeans for his friend and went for a looser fitting top that was rose gold with white chevron running across it. To Peter, a looser shirt was an obvious choice since they were trying to tease boys, not be strippers. Might as well let their dates use a little bit of their imagination. As for Peter, he went with maroon colored modern harem pants with a dark gray tank top. Peter swayed his hips watching the fabric follow in the mirror. Harem pant to Peter is like skinny jeans to Loki, he just loved them. Peter felt up his suede-like textured pants and thanked God for rue21.

Peter quickly came out of his days when he heard a notification go off on his phone. Loki leaned in to see if the message was from Wade since he was so willing to drive him and Peter to Tony’s house later. “Yep, it’s Wade. He says he’ll be here in about an hour. It’s about 5 o’clock now. I just realized this thing is probably going all night if everyone is going to come a little later. How crazy do you think this party will get?” Peter asked his friend who was thinking himself how crazy a high school party could get.

“The time does pose a problem, however. We’re going to have to sneak out of my house because there’s no way in hell my parents or older brothers are going to condone this. If we have any chance getting there, you need to tell Wade to lay low when he gets here.” Loki explained, trying to ask himself why he’s being rebellious. _‘Hormones, plus, I do what I want.’_

“Yeah, that’s a good Idea. Also, I should tell you something. Earlier today, Wade stopped me in the hall and told me something interesting. He explained that it’s a very true reality that some of the seniors in his year are known to bring to parties and even hand them out in class. I just thought you should be aware. But, holy crap, I was sure surprised that Wade even told me about all of it.” Peter took a drink from his water bottle as he took a breath from thinking back to earlier.

“why were you surprised?” Loki asked, a little confused.

“Well, we _just_ started dating, and people treat him like he’s an asshole. Which he is, but it doesn’t mean that he wants ill things to happen to people. I just realized that today, and I’m glad that I did because I was doubting the spontaneous aspect of the situation.” Peter looked at his friend when he was finished, hoping he wasn’t the only one feeling like a lunatic for jumping in a relationship. Then, Loki gave him a look that said it all.

“I’m an idiot, Peter. Don’t tell anyone I admitted that or I’ll kill you, but it’s true. I’m half gay-curious and half sure. I’m an ass and should just break up with Victor because I feel like I’m only leading him on at this point. I mean. I really like him! But not being sure how I feel seems like I’m just leading him on. Does this make any sense to you?” Loki asked his friend, looking for any kind of advice.

Peter looked taken back with Loki’s response. “You leading him?”, Peter scoffed, “That’s far from the truth. Just look at your neck. He’s obviously the one in control here. Do you really think you could tell him to beware before he tells you where to be because it doesn’t look like it from where I’m standing?” Peter finalizes, hoping Loki would see the truth in his words.

For whatever reason, this made Loki angry. Well, angry with himself. That’s why he considered himself ‘gay-curious’ because he genuinely loved every dip that came from the male physique, but he also knew that most men are more domineering than him. Loki has always been in control of his own life. At least he thought he was until Victor came crashing through, and of course, the sour spot that was still Tony. This was all his fault! If he hadn’t have made Loki so flustered on the first day of school, he wouldn’t have felt the need to build the brick wall, aka, Victor. In all seriousness, Loki had been blown away when he first really looked at Tony, but then quickly wondered to himself how such a short frame could possibly hold up a giant mouth. It does, surprisingly, hold up. That was that and Loki is now left with a beast who can’t stop mauling him every chance he gets.

Loki shook himself out of it when he suddenly realized that his self-pity distracted him from his newly acquired friend who was nice enough to drag him out of the house to freshen up some of his rusty social skills.

“Come on, let’s go ahead and sneak out. We can walk around outside while we wait for Wade to finally show up.” Loki suggested.

Peter smiled, “Yeah and maybe I’ll let you get a preview of my dancing while we wait. Ohh, it better not be too hot outside. We still got 20 minutes before Wade gets here. Whatever let’s go while we can.” Peter decided.

“Yeah, we might as well go now before my dad and mom come home. It’ll be a lot harder to sneak out with all my brothers going down to greet them.” Loki added as he checked himself out in the mirror one last time.

The two teens went as quiet as they could manage down the stairs. Loki turned and signaled for Peter to follow him into the guest bedroom on the right. After closing the door to the guest bedroom, Loki silently cheered. Making it down stair with four brothers was the hard part. Now all they had to do was go through the private, outside door that connected the guest bedroom to the side of the house. It was all too easy from then on out. The door handle made nothing but silence as the door was opened and then closed. Then the boys went through the yard and proceeded to walk around the neighborhood until Wade decided to show up.

Loki looked to Peter and then looked about at the early August evening. He sure did hope nothing too disastrous would happen tonight.


End file.
